emerald point of view
by the angel writer
Summary: perang telah usai... apa yg kulihat sekarang mungkin akan jadi baik... my first fanfic :3


dont like dont read

all characters are belong to masashi kishimoto

Emerald point of view

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 telah usai. Peperangan dimenangkan oleh pihak shinobi. Dari sekian banyaknya orang yang ada disana, kulihat sosok hinata yang lelah. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Menandakan betapa lelahnya ia sekarang.

Tak jauh dari hinata aku melihat seorang pemuda orange yg berdiri 5 meter di depan hinata. Dia adalah Naruto, mata shappire miliknya menatap tubuh hianata yg sedang terduduk ditanah sambil menundukan wajah manisnya.

Tatapanku terfokus pada hinata yang mencoba berdiri. Namun, karena terlalu lelah ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Tapi dengan cepat naruto menangkap tubuh hinata, mata lavender milik hinatapun bertemu dengan mata shappire naruto.

Bukan hinata kalau tak memerah bila di dekat naruto. Ya…. Hinata menjadi salah tingkah saat naruto menangkapnya. "na-naru-naruto- _kun_?" seru hinata, naruto hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi sifat hinata itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Sontak akupun menoleh "eh? Minato-_san_?" tanyaku pada seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai ayah naruto, " wah… apa kau sedang di duakan oleh anakku?" candanya sambil tersenyum. " mou~ minato-_san_, naruto bukan pacarku" bantahku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku. Minato-_san _pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada hinata. "apa gadis hyuuga itu…?" kata-katanya digantungkan sambil menunjuk pada hinata. " dia hinata… hyuuga hinata" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan menatap hinata dan naruto yang sedang bersama,

minato-_san _langsung menatap kearahku sambil menunjukan wajah binggung, " dia hinata, dia gadis yang manis dan lembut. Hinata memang tidak terlalu mencolok dikalangan ninja seumuran kami, wlaupun seperti itu….." aku menggantungkan kata-kataku lau melirik kearah minato-_san. _Kulihat wajahnya tampak penasaran akan lanjutan dari penjelasanku tentang hinata,

"dia mencintai naruto…. Sangat mencintainya!" jelasku dengan memamerkan senyuman terbaiku. Minato-_san_ tampak terkejut pada kalimat terhirku dan langsung melihat kearah naruto dan hinata yang masih saling menatap, akupun mengikuti arah pandangan minato-_san_, diam masih menyelimuli hinata dan naruto. "hinata…." Aku terkejut karena narutolah yang memulai percakapannya.

" aku.. aku.. _arigato~" _sahut naruto, bisa dilihat pipi naruto agak memerah. "eh? U-untuk apa? Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya hinata, entah apa yang membuatku ingin terus menonton adegan antara naruto dan hinata dengan senyum yang tak mau hilang dari bibirku. Aku menoleh ke samping.

Aku terkejut karna baru kusadari, Ternyata sasuke-_kun_ sudah ada di sampingku. " sasuke-_kun_ ?" tanyaku.

Tatapan sasuke-_kun_ lurus tertuju pada naruto dan hinata. "hn… diamlah, sakura" respon sasuke-_kun_ datar.

Tapi setelah kulihat lebih jelas ada sebuah senyuman yang tertahan di ujung bibir sasuke-_kun_, aku memutuskan untuk kembali memperhatikan hinata dan naruto. "aku tau, selama ini aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang perasaanmu padaku… tapi aku hanya bisa mengatakan…. _Arigato_!" ungkap naruto. Hinata terlihat bingung solah memberi tahu naruto bahwa ia tak mengerti,

naruto melanjutkan perkataannya pada hinata " _arigato_ telah mencintaiku…_ arigato_ telah menyelamatkanku, _arigato_karna kau selalu ada untuku. _Hontoni arigato_ " jelas naruto dengan percaya diri. Entah sejak kapan tangan naruto telah menggenggam erat tangan hinata, karena peperangan yang tadinya riuh akan kegembiraan karena kemenangan seolah tertarik bagai magnet pada hinata dan naruto. Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, benar juga… mata semua orang tetuju pada hinata dan naruto.

Mata emerald miliku kembali memfokuskan pada gerak hinata dan naruto. "na-naruto-_kun_?" sahut hinata pada naruto dengan muka merah padam.

" hinata.. aku mencitaimu" kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir naruto yang sukses membuat kami semua yang memperhatikan mereka terkaget-kaget, termasuk diriku "naruto… kau?" ucapku tak percaya.

"apa benar kau tak akan apa-apa akan hal ini?" Tanya minato-_san _padaku. Akupun mengangguk dan tersenyum " tentu saja" jawabku.

"apakah gadis itu bisa jadi pasangan yang cocok untuk naruto?" Tanya minato-_san_ padaku lagi padaku. Akupun tertawa kecil karena mendengar pertanyaan dari minato-_san_.

"kau bercanda? Hinata mulai mencintai naruto sejak ia masih kecil. Mungkin, hinata-lah orang pertama yang mengakui akan hadirnya naruto… akupun baru menyadari betapa besarnya cinta hinata untuk naruto saat _invasi pain_" jelasku panjang lebar.

Sasuke-_kun _yang mendengar penjelasanku langsung merespon "hn, berisik sakura" tampa menghapus muka datarnya itu."mou~ sasuke-_kun_ !" ujarku padanya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

Minato-_san_ hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kami. "kau tau? Walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dnganmu. Tapi aku bisa melihat persamaan dari caramu menatapnya dengan cara gadis hyuuga itu menatap naruto" kata-kata itu sukses membuat mukaku memerah.

"a-apa?" Tanyaku pada minato-san dengan muka memerah. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut, "a-apa y-yang naruto-kun pikir-kan" suara lembut hinata kembali terdengar olehku. "apa perkataanku kurang jelas hinata-_hime_? A-ku-men-cin-ta-i-mu…. Sangat mencintaimu" ungkap naruto dengan penuh percaya diri

"e-eh?" respon hinata dengan muka memerah, aku tersenyum jahil setelah mendengar pengngungkapan naruto pada hinata,

akupun melirik kearah sasuke-_kun _yang berada tepat di samping kananku, ternyata sasuke-_kun_ sedang medang melirikku juga.

Karna terkejut, kami berdua mengalihkan pandangan kami kea rah lain sambil menyembunyikan wajah kami yang sudah semerah saus(?)

"ta-tapi bukankah kau menyukai sakura-_san?_ " Tanya hinata secara tiba-tiba,

_`Eh? Kok namaku disebut-sebut? ayolah hinata….. naruto mencintaimu! Bukan aku! Aku hanya….. mencitai…' _

Plak! Aku merasakan ada sebeorang yang sedang menyentuh pundakku.

"sa-sasuke-_kun_? " tanyaku.

Minato-san hanya terpaku pada adegan hinata dan naruto. Sepertinya ia tak menyangka putranya sudah sangat dewasa.

"ya! Aku menyukainya…" jawab naruto dengan wajah polos (bloon)

_Baka! Apa yg dia katakan_

Hinata menunduk sedih, tapi dengan cepat naruto mengangkat dagu hinata. " aku hanya menyukainya… bukan mencintainya.." ungkap naruto.

Wajah hinata yang awalnya terlihat muram. Kembali menjadi wajah yang bingung. " aku hanya menyukainya hinata… aku menyukai setiap orang yang kutemui" jelas naruto sambil menyentuh pipi hinta dan mengusapkan tanganya yang berwarna _tan_ itu di pipi putih hinata

" tapi aku hanya mencintai seseorang… seorang gadis yang selalu memperhatikanku dan selalu ada di hatiku untuk seterusnya. Tidak, selamanya… kaulah orang yang terpilih menjadi orang itu… hyuga hinata" ungkap naruto.

Perlahan naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah hinata, semakin dekat… dan semakin dekat… hingga hidung mereka bertubrukan

"jadi, apa jawabanmu hinata?" lanjut naruto

" i-iya.. aku juga mencitaimu n-naruto-kun" jawab hinata dengan senyuman yang menempel di bibirnya. Naruto pun memperpendek jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah hinata

lalu…..

lalu…..

_Sepertinya aku tau apa yang akan terjadi…. _

Ya….! Naruto mencium bibir mungil hinata

Aku melihat muka minato-san yang tersenyum menggoda sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lain, seolah tak tak tau apa-apa

"berani sekali si dobe itu" ucap sasuke-kun. Aku hanya memerah mendengarnya. Naruto mencium hinata di depan umum sontak seketika arena perang di penuhi dengan teriakan "CIEEEE"

Naruto dan hinata hinata langsung menoleh kearah semua orang yang sedari tadi tengah menonton mereka berdua

Mereka hanya tertunduk malu sambil tersenyum, semua orangpun langsung memberikan selamat pada naruto dan hinata yang berada 100 meter didepanku. Minato-san pun ikut memberikan selamat pada naruto dan hinata.

"kau tak ingin kesana?" Tanya sasuke-kun datar.

Lalu aku menjawab "kalau aku kesana, aku akan merusak suasana yang indah ini, aku tak ingin mengganggu saat ini. Aku ingin melihat betapa bahagianya mereka."

"hn?" alis sasuke-kun saling bertautan. Lalu Akupun tersenyum

"moment ini…. Sangat indah bukan?" lanjutku

" oh.. jadi seperti inilah hal yang menurutmu indah?..." tanyanya dengan wajah datar. "kalau menurutku senyummu lebih indah dari pada moment yang kau sebut `indah' itu" jelas sasuke-kun sambil meninggalkanku

Aku masih belum mengerti. Dia bilang…

'_**oh.. jadi seperti inilah hal yang menurutmu indah?...'**_

'_**kalau menurutku senyummu lebih indah dari pada moment yang kau sebut `indah' itu' **_

Aku masih mencerna kata-kata sasuke-kun itu…

'_**kalau menurutku senyummu lebih indah dari pada moment yang kau sebut `indah' itu' **_

Eh?

'_**kalau menurutku senyummu lebih indah dari pada moment yang kau sebut `indah' itu' **_

Akupun mengerti dan…..

"EHHHHHH? SASUKE-KUN COBAKATAKAN LAGI!"


End file.
